An electronic device such as a smailphone, a tablet, or the like may communicate with a network by using an antenna. Nowadays, the electronic device is using a metal material in a housing for the purpose of increasing strength (or rigidity) and improving a design. For example, the electronic device may use a portion of a metal housing as an antenna.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.